The invention relates to a method for guiding explosive projectiles provided with target tracking devices toward a target. Each target tracking device receives and detects electromagnetic radiation and produces an error signal indicating a deviation between the respective projectiles trajectory and a trajectory passing through the target. The error signal controls guiding means on the projectile to reduce the deviation to zero.
In order to improve the accuracy of projectiles provided with such tracking devices, it has previously been proposed to illuminate the target area with electromagnetic radiation, to which the tracking device is sensitive. It is difficult, however, to sufficiently illuminate the target at a reasonable cost and reliability. If the illuminator is placed at a large distance from the target, in order to be protected, a very high power illumination source is needed. If the illuminator is placed in a unit situated closer to the target, for example in an airplane which flies across the target, it will be exposed to the risk of hostile fire.
In order to solve these problems it has previously been proposed to fire a burst of projectiles including a special projectile having an illumination source for illuminating the target area. The only purpose of this projectile is to illuminate an area where a target may be present, as an aid for other projectiles so that the tracking devices in these projectiles can more easily discover the target. Such an illumination projectile does not deliver any information about the target, because it illuminates a given area independently of whether or not there is a target within the illuminated area. Thus, the illumination is not directly selective or target indicative.